Link's Random Adventure
by Lady Fai
Summary: When told of Link's birthday, all of Hyrule prepares for it. But fearing a certain princesses retribution if the surprise is ruined, no one goes anywhere near him. Depressed and thinking no one likes him anymore, he runs away from the land he saved only to get caught up in another war. For my contest winner Ribke D' Crazy.


Waz up all? This story is for my contest winner, Ribke D'Crazy. Ribke came up with the main plot; I'm just here to put it into words.

I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT THIS LONG RIBKE! So sorry.

Disclaimer: If wishes were fishes, they must be some pretty talkative wishes according to Wind Waker.

"HEY! ZELDA! I need to talk to you!"

The little, round ball of blue light that was Navi zipped through the air across the courtyard. The afore mentioned princess looked up from the book she was reading on the garden bench as the fairy came to hover in front of her.

"Hello Navi," Zelda greeted with a nod of her head. The teenage Hylian looked around for the familiar boy in green. "Where is Link?"

"Listen. I left Link in the Kokiri Forest. He's playing with Saria, so I have a few hours before he notices I'm missing."

Zelda frowned. "Navi, you're doing it again."

"Lo- I um, I'm sorry Zelda. I really am trying to do better! I just got excited."

When Link had pulled the Master Sword out of its pedestal, he had slept for seven years in order to be able to wield it as an adult. Of course, to Navi, it seemed her charge had fallen unconscious as soon as he had touched the blade. And naturally, the fairy freaked out.

She had tried everything she could to awaken Link. Unfortunately, by the time Rauru could communicate with her, she could only say the words that usually got Link's attention. "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!"

Rauru calmed the poor fairy down by explaining what happened. He tried to help Navi with her speech problem, but there is only so much that a disembodied voice can do.

After Link woke up, the newly adult Hylian worked with his guide throughout his journey, helping her to overcome her problem. Navi could still provide Link with information about his enemies, but conversations outside of those moments was almost impossible. Which was probably why Link mostly stopped listening to her.

Even after the duo was sent back in time, the boy had coached his fairy until she had been able to speak without the inclusion of those three words. Until, apparently, she became excited.

"Anyway, Princess. The Great Deku Tree wanted to talk to you. We can go there right now with Faroe's Wind. Link already set up a warp point in the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. I told Link it was for getting back to Kokiri Forest but it was actually for you because the Great Deku Tree wanted to tell you something in person."

Zelda tilted her head in confusion but stood up none the less. As the princess prepared to cast Faroe's Wind (which would take her to the most recently made warp point, and since the only people who knew that particular spell were herself, Link, and that goddess-awful Great Fairy she was sure to end up in the Great Deku Tree's Meadow) she paused to ask a question, "Do you know what the Great Deku Tree wanted to speak to me about?" Zelda really hoped it wasn't about the incident with the Deku Sticks. The council (and the nobles and the other sages, especially Impa) would have kittens if they ever found out.

Navi shook her head. "The Great Deku Tree said it was top secret and should only be shared with you. And that I should stay here until you return."

With that, Zelda nodded and disappeared in a flash of green light. She reappeared in front of the Great Deku Tree and immediately curtsied to the guardian of the forest. Whatever he wanted to tell her, she really hoped she wasn't in trouble.

"How art thou, Princess of Destiny?" came the Great Deku Tree's rumbling voice. He didn't seem to be mad so Zelda allowed herself to relax. Her whole body tensed moments later when she realized that he may have summoned her with something of great importance.

"I am well Great Deku Tree. Thank you. If I may get to the point, why have you called me here? Surely Navi could have told me what you wanted me to hear, unless it was a very sensitive issue. In which case it was very important..?"

The Great Deku Tree sighed inwardly (and many Deku Babas where uprooted, Skutullas blown about, and even Queen Gohma's Deku scrubs buried themselves inside their homes to escape the force of the gale swirling around inside the Deku tree). Young people were so impatient these days.

"Very well. This matter is in relation to Link. Ye, as well as myself and the children of the forest, know that Link is in fact Hylian. And whilst Link still has a home in the forest, he will age just as any Hylian will. You, as one of the Hero's closest friends, may wish to know this: Link has an event known as a birthday in a few weeks' time. Although the Kokiri are unfamiliar with this certain event, the forest children wished to celebrate his birthday. I believe, according to our calendar, this will be his fourteenth year."

Zelda was stunned. But when The Great Deku Tree's words sank in she became panicked. "WEEKS!? ONLY A FEW WEEKS? TO CELEBRATE HYRULE'S GREATEST HERO'S COMING OF AGE, WE ONLY HAVE A FEW WEEKS TO PREPARE?"

Only pausing to curtsey and say a polite good-bye to the guardian of the forest. The princess of Hyrule called upon the green magic of Faroe's Wind, startling Navi with her sudden reappearance in the castle's courtyard.

"Hey. That was faster than I expected. Well of course, when Link was summoned to the Great Deku Tree, we had to go in the Great Deku Tree to kill Queen Gohma. You know, the giant spider that was eating the inside of the Great Deku Tree. First we had to…"

But the blond haired Hylian wasn't listening. She had started pacing and muttering anxiously to herself about the preparations for Link's birthday celebration. Why hadn't she been told earlier? This was the savior of her people they were talking about! Even if he was a little naïve. And stupid. And oblivious. He had a kind heart though. Maybe she would throw him a surprise party and have the whole kingdom in on it!

"…And then the Great Deku Tree told us to talk to you. But speaking of that, what did the Great Deku Tree say to you? You came back looking a little pale and on the worried side. What's wrong?"

The princess opened her mouth to tell Navi about the coming of Link's birthday but decided against it. The little fairy talked entirely too much to be trusted with a secret of this importance, and besides, she was around Link all the time. If Navi let something slip, she would ruin the surprise.

"It's nothing, Navi. Shouldn't you be getting back to Link? It is rather late."

Navi nodded and quickly flew off, "He's probably getting into all sorts of trouble without me."

Zelda waited until the fairy had flown out of sight and then headed towards her room. She would need to have preparations made and there were letters to be written.

I did not like having to write for the Deku Tree. It was difficult to find the right words, and then I said 'whatever, I'll fix it later'.

So, my first chapter. Comment, critique, just say something like what was wrong or it felt rushed or something.

See you next chapter.


End file.
